Una búsqueda antes de navidad
by NecroOwney
Summary: La víspera de navidad resultaba animada y gratificante para todos excepto para Kagami, que corría a través de todo Tokio en búsqueda de quién se suponía iba a ser su compañía esa navidad. [Regalo de amigo secreto 2013 para Sphica]


Notas: Feliz navidad a todos y cada uno de ustedes especialmente a Sphica que fue la persona que me tocó en el intercambio de amigo secreto, hice este fic con mucho cariño y esfuerzo para ti, espero que te guste w es una historia KagaKuro y de toda la generación de los milagros preocupados por Kuroko~ espero que todos hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que pasen un muy buen año nuevo acompañados de la gente que quieren. Como aclaración Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, solamente los tome prestados para desearle una muy feliz navidad a los fans, no me demanden ;A;

* * *

La víspera de navidad resultaba animada y gratificante para todos, el ambiente de Japón ahora se había cubierto de blanco por una nieve ligera y agradable para aquellos que daban un paseo por las calles, y todos se encontraban ya celebrando con sus familias, hablando de la generación de los milagros algunos habían decidido festejar con algunos de sus amigos pasando un buen rato en una fecha tan especial, Himuro decidió estar junto con Murasakibara en la fiesta navideña que Yosen había preparado ya que no había ido de vuelta a América ese año incluso habían invitado a Alex que había incluso besara su entrenadora, Aomine estaba con la familia de Momoi en la que siempre era bien recibido a pesar de lucir más como un estorbo flojo que como un buen invitado, Kise festejaba con sus hermanas, una de ellas que recién regresaba del extranjero por una pasarela de modelaje, Midorima había decidido celebrar ese año junto con Takao, ambos conversando y disfrutando el ambiente navideño, mientras que Akashi era anfitrión de una sobria pero cara fiesta organizada por su padre para algunos de los asociados con los que trabajaba y después de ellos… estaba Kagami, corriendo a lo más que podía a través de todo Tokio, en búsqueda de quién se suponía iba a ser su compañía esa navidad.

Había decidido no viajar a América ese año, su padre continuaba realizando varios viajes de negocios y aunque estuviera ahí no tendría mucha oportunidad de ver a alguno de los dos, así que aceptó la propuesta que Kuroko le ofreció de pasar esa navidad con él, su familia le había permitido pasar ese tiempo con su ''amigo'' aunque les había quedado implícitamente claro que Kagami era más que eso, su día había resultado perfecto, hasta ese momento, no entendía como había logrado desaparecer tan rápidamente, el peli azul le había dicho simplemente que saldría a comprar un poco de pan y algunas guarniciones ya que ''Kagami-kun va a terminar con el pavo antes de que yo siquiera pueda servirme'' y de esas palabras ya había pasado más de una hora esperando a que Kuroko regresara, por buena suerte aún no había metido al horno la comida, pero le preocupaba que el chico estuviera tardando tanto comprando simplemente pan, al llegar corriendo a la tienda abierta más cercana, noto que las interminables filas que generaba el hecho de que fuera 24 de diciembre por la tarde también podían ser una de las razones por las cuales Kuroko estaba tardando tanto, después de varios intentos buscándolo en cada fila describiéndole a todos un chico ''bajito, pelo azul, lindo'' recibiendo únicamente señales de negación, se dio cuenta de que Kuroko no se encontraba ahí, después de recorrer tres tiendas y estar cerca del otro lado de la ciudad, fue entonces cuando tomó una pesada decisión a la cual no quería recurrir.

El teléfono de Kise Ryouta resonó un momento para después ser contestado por su propietario, su familia era ligeramente hostigante así que se encontró con sus dos hermanas intentando escuchar la llamada.

—Kise, ¿has visto a Kuroko últimamente?— preguntó el pelirrojo con una voz que denotaba molestia, principalmente por el hecho de que hubiera terminado recurriendo al rubio para encontrar a Kuroko.

— ¿Kurokocchi? No en realidad… nos dijo que estaría contigo para navidad—dijo el rubio dudando por un momento la razón por la cual el pelirrojo le preguntaba acerca del chico— ¿Te dejó plantado?

—Me dijo que saldría a comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos para la cena y no ha vuelto desde hace como una hora— dijo Kagami mientras continuaba caminando entre calles, mirando a toda la gente buscando a su sombra.

— ¿¡Kurokocchi está perdido desde hace más de una hora!?—gritó de pronto Kise alarmando tanto a Kagami como a su familia por su repentina reacción— ¿¡Y sí está muerto en algún callejón!? No puedo creer que lo descuidaras en tu guardia…

El rubio comenzó a sollozar y hablar demasiado rápido antes de que Kagami pudiera refutar las pésimas ideas de Kise que poco le ayudaban, vaya, esto sacaba de intentar pedir ayuda.

— ¿Qué tal sí está secuestrado? Tendremos que esperar a que exijan un rescate— comenzó a divagar Kise actuando desesperadamente sin algún fundamento— Podría incluso estar en camino a Panamá o Colombia en este momento…. Kurokocchi… era tan joven y-

Kagami colgó el teléfono antes de continuar escuchando las estupideces que decía el rubio, para luego llamar nuevamente, más decepcionado de sí mismo al tener que recurrir al obsesivo caballero de pelo verde con un trauma con horóscopos, contestaron rápidamente su llamada pero no fue la voz de Midorima la que le saludó.

—Ah ¿Kagami? No esperaba que llamarías a Shin-chan— dijo Takao animadamente— ¿pensabas felicitarlo por estas hermosas fechas?

—Por supuesto que no, estoy buscando a Kuroko— le dijo esperando entonces que Takao pasara a Midorima al teléfono.

— ¿El fantasma está perdido? Con gusto te ayudaremos a buscarlo, incluso le diré a Shin-chan que consulte alguno de sus oráculos extraños para saber en dónde está— le dijo con algunas risas Takao, en ese punto Kagami no sabía si considerarlo un chiste, estaba demasiado desesperado buscando al chico para el que se había preparado ridículamente para confesarse.

—No estoy jugando, necesito saber sí Midorima lo ha visto— le dijo enojado mientras entraba nuevamente a una tienda preguntándole a una encargada sí había llegado a ver a Kuroko.

—Yo tampoco juego, ¿en qué parte de Tokio estás? Shin-chan y yo ayudaremos— dijo el pelinegro para después escuchar la ubicación de Kagami y colgarle— Shin-chan, tu ex-compañero está perdido, le dije a Kagami que ayudaríamos a buscarlo, quizá mi ojo de halcón será de utilidad.

El peli verde que recién regresaba de la cocina por poco tira los vasos de ponche que tenía en las manos al ver como Takao le extendía un abrigo diciéndole que esa navidad estaría afuera en el frío buscando alguien relativamente invisible, pero era Kuroko de quien hablaba así que no permitiría su búsqueda a alguien que consideraba incompetente como Kagami, desde haber perdido contra él no le tenía suficiente confianza.

Antes de que ambos pudieran salir del departamento en el que Takao vivía el teléfono de Midorima sonó nuevamente, y esta vez fue el chico de lentes quien contestó su propio celular, arrepintiéndose momentáneamente de no haberle pasado a su compañero la llamada.

— ¡Midorimacchi! Necesito tu ayuda, Kagamicchi perdió a Kurokocchi y ahora no me contesta el teléfono y estoy en la calle intentando buscarlos— le dijo con una chillante voz Kise, que al igual que Midorima ahora estaba en la calle buscando a Kuroko— Le llamé a Aominecchi y ni siquiera sabía que Kurokocchi estaba perdido…

—Takao toma el teléfono, demasiado ''cchi'' para mí en un día—dijo secamente Midorima dándole su celular al pelinegro dejando a Kise hablando solo.

— ¿Hola? Aquí la secretaria y chofer del tsundere de pelo verde, ¿también perdiste a Kuroko?— dijo Takao en tono divertido cuando contestó el teléfono de Midorima— Ah, Kise, creo que dónde estaban Kagami y Kuroko está justo en el lado contrario.

—Kise continua siendo tan torpe como siempre— dijo para sí Midorima, mientras comenzaba a caminar entre calles, pensando en qué lugar podría estar el chico más bajo.

— ¿Es por qué es géminis?— preguntó Takao haciendo burla de sus horóscopos por un momento.

—Sí, Takao, seguramente es por eso— dijo Midorima sin haber entendido el supuesto chiste del chico de pelo negro.

—Ah, Shin-chan creo que no entendiste mi chiste— dijo ligeramente decepcionado Takao, para después acompañarlo mientras caminaba.

Por su parte Kagami continuaba buscando al chico pensando estúpidamente el tiempo que había usado esforzándose para estar con Kuroko y finalmente decirle lo que sentía, y ahora pensaba que quizá había exagerado en buscar en cada calle porque ya ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba. De nuevo pensó en usar su teléfono, aunque antes de poder marcar, su celular comenzó a sonar, contestó dudoso en quien le llamaba, pero al escuchar una arrogante voz supo inmediatamente quién era.

—Ahomine… —dijo pesadamente el pelirrojo, sí había alguien de la generación de los milagros cuya actitud le frustrara más esa era justamente la del moreno.

—Me dijeron que Tetsu huyó de ti—le dijo Aomine burlándose de él— al parecer planeabas que yo fuera el último en enterarse ¿cierto?

—Eso no ayuda, ¿tienes alguna idea de en dónde pudo haber ido?— le preguntó secamente Kagami, sí ya estaba hablando con él, entonces aprovecharía para preguntar por un poco de información.

—Así que la actual luz ni siquiera puede ubicar en dónde está su propia sombra… — le dijo burlonamente el chico de pelo azul oscuro, aunque a Kagami no le costó trabajo contestarle.

—Tú tampoco sabes en dónde está ¿cierto?— le dijo, callando repentinamente a Aomine, que cambio de pronto la dirección que llevaba la conversación.

—Nosotros también estamos buscándolo— dijo después de un suspiro resignado— Satsuki tiene una propuesta.

La voz de Aomine al teléfono cambió repentinamente a la de Momoi, que antes de colgar dijo una estúpida declaración que le recordó a Kagami la mala idea que había sido pedirle ayuda a la generación de los milagros ''¡Kagamin! ¡El que encuentre a Tetsu-kun primero se lo queda!''

Kagami continúo caminando hasta terminar cruzándose con Kise, que animadamente lo saludó, aunque el pelirrojo continuaba más interesado en encontrar a Kuroko.

—Kagamicchi, hay que hacer un plan de acción para encontrar a Kurokocchi, formemos equipo para que Aominecchi y Momocchi no ganen—dijo alegremente como sí encontrar al peli azul se tratara actualmente de un concurso— quizá debimos de usar a perrito que luce como él para encontrarlo más fácilmente…

— ¿¡Nigou!? No lo creo no soy muy... Ehm, afecto a los perros—dijo Kagami recordando la amenaza peluda que representaba para él Tetsuya Nigou— aparte está en la casa de la entrenadora… probablemente hubiera sido mejor idea pedirles a ellos que me ayudaran.

— ¡Kagamicchi que cruel! Todos nosotros ya te estamos ayudando, ¡nos preocupamos por Kurokocchi!— dijo Kise sintiéndose ofendido momentáneamente.

—Espera… ¿Todos? – preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado que los otros dos milagros ya estuvieran enterados de lo que estaba sucediendo, Murasakibara no era un problema, pero Akashi… él resultaba un poco de temer.

Kagami pudo agradecer tanto a Kise como a Takao el hecho de que tanto Murasakibara y Akashi se enteraran, ya que recibió un mensaje de Himuro preguntándole sí necesitaba ayuda, y que a cambio de una cantidad amplia de dulces que Takao había mencionado el chico alto de pelo morado ya estaba ayudando, del otro pelirrojo no supieron hasta que repentinamente apareció.

—Kagami Taiga, es una deshonra el hecho de que dejarás solo a Tetsuya— le dijo Akashi al verlo, vestido elegantemente con el porte amenazador que tenía inclusive en esas fechas.

— ¡No lo deje solo! Simplemente no creí que le pasaría algo si iba a comprar a una tienda— le respondió Kagami, ahora en compañía de Akashi y Kise pero el rubio estaba ahora hablando con Momoi para que todos pudieran reunirse y compartir algún hallazgo— aparte, ¿cómo llegaste desde Kyoto tan rápido? Se supone que todas las calles están atascadas.

—Vine en helicóptero, es mucho más rápido— dijo sencillamente el otro chico como si cualquiera tuviera a su disposición un helicóptero.

Cuando todos se reunieron finalmente, las únicas palabras que escuchaba Kagami resultaron ser regaños acerca de cómo había abandonado a Kuroko en navidad, Aomine discutía principalmente las muchas razones por las cuales el pelirrojo no merecía estar con su antigua sombra, recalcando lo débil que era como luz, ambos discutiendo lo suficiente hasta terminar proponiendo un uno a uno para decidir quién era más fuerte, Akashi deteniéndolos recodándole a todos las razón por la cual todos se habían congregado.

—Vinimos aquí para encontrar a Tetsuya, ya que Taiga cometió el error de perderlo de vista— dijo Akashi mirando a todos, calmando el desorden que se estaba generando— sí nadie aportará algo útil, es mejor que guarden silencio.

—Yo insisto que Tetsu huyó de Kagami, por eso era mejor que él pasara navidad conmigo y no con él— rectifico Aomine que estaba a punto de pelearse contra el otro chico hasta que Himuro y Kise los detuvieron respectivamente.

—Aka-chin –dijo Murasakibara por primera vez en toda la noche, soñoliento mirando como su bolsa de golosinas estaba a punto de terminarse.

—Murasakibara, sí dirás algo acerca de tus dulces, es mejor que lo guardes para ti, eso no es de ayuda— dijo Midorima mientras consultaba los rankings de Oha Asa, Leo, en último lugar sólo para aclarar ese detalle.

—No es eso— dijo lentamente el chico de pelo morado mientras que lentamente los otros le ponían un poco de atención— ¿alguien ya intentó llamarle a Kuro-chin para preguntarle en dónde está?

Después de sus palabras todos guardaron un profundo silencio, mirándose entre ellos esperando que alguien dijera que lo había hecho, aunque al parecer nadie lo había intentado, ni siquiera Kise, la cara de Kagami ardía en vergüenza por no haber hecho eso antes de haber consultado a alguien más.

—Pero… claro que eso es lo primero que cualquiera haría…— dijo Momoi con una risa nerviosa— seguramente fue lo primero que Kagamin hizo…

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Kagami mientras que este tomaba apresuradamente su teléfono buscando el nombre de Kuroko entre sus contactos. Contestaron el teléfono unos momentos después, mientras que toda la generación de los milagros, Takao y Himuro, intentaban escuchar a quién había contestado.

— ¿Kuroko?— pregunto Kagami dudoso y un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Kagami-kun? – respondió la voz del peli azul sorprendiendo a todos, causando que Kise le arrebatara a Kagami el teléfono para mostrar su alegría de escucharlo.

— ¡Kurokocchi! Creí que habías muerto— dijo el rubio desconcertando al chico por un momento.

— ¿Kise-kun también está ahí?— preguntó para después escuchar la voz de Momoi.

— ¡Tetsu-kun! ¿En dónde estás? Todos hemos estado buscándote— le dijo la pelirrosa para que luego le arrebataran el teléfono a ella.

— ¿Momoi-san también? Pero sí he estado aquí todo el tiempo, creí que Kagami me había dejado solo…— comenzó a decir Kuroko para ser momentáneamente interrumpido por Aomine.

— ¡Sí! Te abandonó, ahora puedes pasar la navidad conmigo Tetsu—dijo el moreno para que luego fuera Kagami quien le quitara el teléfono y lo amenazara de nuevo con una pelea.

—Pero creo que lo que estaba haciendo era reunirnos a todos para celebrar juntos la navidad— terminó de decir Kuroko haciendo que los otros guardaran silencio, meditando el hecho de que todos se habían juntado por el hecho de buscarlo.

—Me suena bien que celebremos todos— dijo Akashi con una sonrisa— ya que nos tomamos la molestia mínimo probemos la comida que prepararon.

—De seguro que Kagami y Murasakibara terminan con toda— dijo Takao riéndose mientras tomaba el brazo de Midorima y comenzaban a caminar hacia el lugar en el departamento de Kagami.

—Kagami— le llamó Himuro cuando todos ya habían avanzado, el pelirrojo se detuvo y fue a escucharlo— deberías de decirle a ese chico lo que sientes, consejo de hermano

Kagami se sonrojó ligeramente, pensando en la cantidad de tiempo que había estado esperando, y que ese era justo el momento que había estado esperando, al llegar al departamento, Kagami tiró al suelo a Kuroko de un abrazo, aún sosteniéndolo después de que ambos cayeran.

—Kagami-kun, me romperás la espalda— dijo Kuroko mientras se le acababa el aire, para luego al intentar levantarse recibir un beso de parte del pelirrojo.

—Feliz navidad Kuroko— le dijo Kagami con una sonrisa hasta que llegó cierto chico moreno a quitarlo de encima del otro— ¡Hey!

—Guarden la acción para después—dijo Takao mientras todos entraban y Kuroko se levantaba sonrojado a huir a la cocina para ver cómo estaba el pavo.

—Creo que esto será una buena navidad ¿no crees Atsushi?— le dijo Himuro al chico de pelo morado mientras este lo abrazaba.

—Supongo que sí Muro-chin— le contestó Murasakibara mirando a todos sus ex-compañeros reunidos— Es una buena navidad.

* * *

Últimas notas: Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto ;w; espero que les haya gustado mi trabajo, gracias a todos por leer, sí les gusto me alegraría que me escribieran un review.


End file.
